


Tickets to Suck-sess

by blam_blam



Category: Glee
Genre: American Football, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blam, Bottom Blaine, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Facials, Fainting, Farting, Feet, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Glee - Freeform, Glory Hole, Golden shower, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial Relationship, Lingerie, Locker Room, M/M, Mentioned Finn Hudson, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexting, Showers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Urination, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Watersports, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: Sam decides to indulge in some of Blaine's fantasies. Even though he's like totally straight of course. Definitely.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Will Schuester, Mike Chang/Sam Evans, Sam Evans/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not set during any particular episode. Just know:  
> Sam and Blaine are single  
> Sam's in the closet about being pan  
> Finn's still alive
> 
> Will be updated with more kinks/characters

"Hey, Blaine!" Sam called down the hallway, spotting his best friend just a few metres away. Although they were separated by a small crowd of students Sam could tell that Blaine had a different kind of glow on his face. One of a birthday boy. He made his way over to the blonde boy and was greeted by a bear hug and a 'Happy Birthday!' that was just slightly too loud.

"Thanks man. I _really_ hope you didn't buy me anything because Tina did and now I feel bad that I missed her birthday." Blaine subtly pointed behind him to where Tina was standing, staring at the two of them.

"I didn't buy you anything. But there is something you're gonna want to see. Somewhere more private..." Sam pondered, looking around the hallway. He couldn't exactly barge into a random classroom so he went for the next best thing.

"What kind of gift requires us to be in the Janitor's closet?" The janitor's closet was usually reserved for horny couples and, well, the janitors. The two of them barely had enough space to fit in. Not that Blaine was complaining, he kinda liked how Sam smelled of light deodorant and lighter musk.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a chequebook. "This kind." He gave it to Blaine, who reluctantly accepted it.

"I can't take your mon..." Blaine trailed off at the end of his sentence after seeing what was written on the chequebook. "The Bank of Sam? What is this?" 

Sam took a deep breath. This would take some explaining. "Well since I said I wouldn't buy anything I thought I'd make something; Problem is I'm bad at arts and crafts. But I'm good at making people happy and I know how much bravery it took to tell me you had feelings for me and I know how tough this year has been for you SO: It's a chequebook of vouchers. That you can use on me. I know its like super cliche and pretty homo but it's the thought that counts." If there's one thing Sam did well, it was rambling. And by God could he ramble. Getting used to it was a necessity if you wanted to be his friend. So Blaine got used to it.

"That's real nice of you, Sam. What kind of vouchers though? I've got a really hard essay due so I might cash one in now." Blaine smiled. Sam was really passionate about friendships and this just proved it. Although, the large lipstick stain on the front suggested a different kind of passion.

"Trust me, you don't want me to do your schoolwork. These vouchers are a bit more... intimate. Look," Sam took the chequebook and opened it on the first page. "See, this voucher entitles you to a shower with me in the lockerroom."

Everything suddenly clicked in Blaine's head. This was the best birthday present ever, but he had to play it cool. "What else is in there?"

A wave of relief washed over Sam. "Well i wasn't sure about your kinks so I just kinda put everything in here. It gets pretty extreme. Like this voucher," Sam pointed onto a random page. "It entitles you to my lucky underwear that I haven't washed in 4 years." Blaine considered it, but decided to cash that one in later and let Sam continue. "Oh, this one's interesting... Blaine Anderson, you are officially entitled to a facial in the janitor's closet." Sam winked. Truth be told he stole half of these off the Internet and doesn't remember most of them. 

"I think I'd like to use one of my vouchers then." Blaine smiled as he got on his knees and looked up to his best friend. He began to unbuckle Sam's belt.

"You gotta hear the terms and conditions first man! You can't tell anyone about this, you can only use each voucher once, and most importantly you gotta know this doesn't mean I'm into dudes. It just means I'm a really good friend." Sam had barely noticed that his jeans were on the floor. 

"Right, just two best friends." Blaine said to himself, studying Sam's flaccid cock. He'd gotten peeks at it before, mainly his heavy blonde bush, but not this close. A prominent vein ran down the middle and all the way to the tip of his thick shaft. Hair concealed his low-hanging balls. "Is it a different voucher if I suck it?" 

"I'll make an exception. But only because I've got class soon." Sam wasn't going to admit it, but he never had a guy suck his dick before. Even in his stripping days those were his limits. Blaine was the only one he'd be willing to bend the rules for. And he was glad he did. Sam's toes curled and eye's rolled back and Blaine's tongue ran over his slit.

Meanwhile, Blaine's dick was practically bursting through his pants. He'd been dreaming of the day this would happen so he knew exactly where to lick, how firmly to hold Sam's balls, and when to look right into his gorgeous eyes.

Although Sam wasn't keen to admit it, nothing compared to this blowjob. Well, no one. Quinn, Brittany, even the nice bartender lady at his past strip club. His fancy fleshlight on the other hand? It was a close second to Blaine's mouth. Because of this, Sam couldn't help but finish extra early. "I think I'm gonna cum bro, get ready."

The moment that Blaine anticipated had come (No pun intended). Sam moaned loudly as cum erupted from his cock, landing mostly on Blaine's face. The other droplets unfortunately landed in the hair that Blaine tried to hard to keep perfect. But he didn't mind, the warmth of Sam's fluid, as well as the sound of his pleasure, comforted Blaine.

Once Sam's squirts subsided, Blaine stood up. "How do I look when my face in covered in cum?"

Sam wanted to respond with "Gorgeous. Handsome. Perfect." But realised that admitting those feelings would make him gay. So he settled for a simple "Like the happiest birthday boy in the world." As he pulled his jeans up, he watched Blaine use his fingers to eat every drop of cum that landed on various parts of his face. "What does that taste like?" Sam couldn't help but ask. What could he say, he's a curious guy.

"Depends on the guy. I could give you a rundown on all the guys in Glee club but I'm pretty sure Mr Schue's gonna kill you if you're late for Spanish." Blaine made sure there wasn't any fluids left on the floor or cleaning supplies before opening the door to one very angry teacher.

"Seriously?" Mr Schuester was standing outside the closet, arms crossed and brows furrowed. "You're lucky I'm the only one who heard you. Sam I had to come looking for you because this is the 6th time you've been late to class in a row. Move."

Sam nodded and speed walked to his Spanish classroom, leaving Blaine and the teacher. "I'm so sorry Mr Schue, I guess we just lost track of time."

"Clearly. You missed a bit of cum by the way." Will used his thumb to wipe away a string of cum off of Blaine's chin. Then he licked his thumb. "Wow, someone's been eating pineapples."

"I know, right?" Blaine smirked. He was surprised by his teacher, but not disgusted.

"Anyways I better get back to class. And next time you and Sam wanna do the dirty, just use my room. Keys under the pencil jar." Will gave Blaine a wink before returning back to what he was supposed to be doing. 

Now that Blaine had some alone time, he was gonna have a nice read of this chequebook.


	2. The Golden (Shower) Ticket

After their little session in the janitor's closet, Sam and Blaine didn't see each other for a few hours. Probably for the best. Sam didn't know how to talk to Blaine normally after learning he gives the best blowjobs in the school, and Blaine didn't quite know how to explain to Sam that Mr Schue knows what his cum tastes like now.

Eventually however, Blaine knew they had to discuss this little chequebook. So he sent a text.

"We need to talk. You sure about all this stuff? Come to Spanish room."

Soon enough, Sam entered the Spanish room with a smile. Blaine locked the door behind him. Sam was holding a bottle of water and had clearly just finished eating as Blaine could see some green bits in his teeth. "So uh, how'd you get the key for this place?"

"Doesn't matter. What's important," Blaine placed the chequebook on a desk and sat down. "Is this. I had a read through the vouchers. Are you sure you're up for those things?" 

Sam took a seat opposite Blaine. "I mean I kinda didn't read some of them but there can't be anything too bad."

"If you say so. But I'm not comfortable with some of these things. Do you really think I have it in me to spank you?"

"Then we can switch it up. New rule, they're two-way vouchers. For example, I could give you a facial or you could give me one. Deal?" Sam put his hand out.

Blaine shrugged. "Deal. As long as you know what you're getting yourself into." 

"You're my best friend. I know all I need to know. You prefer me when I haven't showered. You can't stand when I talk about football. You stole one of my socks a few months ago and now you cum into it."

"Alright, I get it. And for the record, I didn't steal that sock. You left it behind when you came over to my house and masturbated to a picture of my cousin."

"Guilty as charged. She was worth it. But I do have one question for you. How many of the other Glee guys have you boned?"

"Why? You jealous?" Blaine joked, wanting a reaction. "If it's any consolation you've got one of the biggest dicks."

"But not _the_ biggest?"

"Nah, that's Puck. But his cum tasted like cigarette ash so you beat him in that department."

Sam was kinda shocked. He obviously wouldn't say so, but he was jealous. Why was he the last to find out about Blaine being a total slut? "Anyways, schools about to end. Any last requests, birthday boy?"

"Just the one..." Blaine ripped out a page and handed it to Sam.

"Gotta say, don't remember making this one." To be fair, there were _atleast_ 50 pages worth of sexual acts. "Mind explaining whatever origamashi is? Korean isn't my strong point."

Anytime Blaine thought this blonde cutie couldn't get any dumber, he was usually proven wrong within 30 minutes. "It's Japanese. Also, Omorashi. We're gonna head to the lockerroom and you're going to piss yourself."

Sam gulped. "Is that like a figure of speech thing? Like 'Oh you'll be so scared you'll shit yourself!' kinda stuff?"

"Just come with me." Blaine stood up, unlocked the door and left the key behind him. Luckily, the lockerroom was currently empty. Though they weren't quite sure how long they'd have this peace, they continued anyway. "Omorashi is the fetish in which one finds pleasure in wetting themselves, or watching others wet themselves. And I need to know you're committed to this voucher thing. So we're going to go into a shower stall, you're going to piss yourself and if you're lucky I'll do the same."

"I like this side of you. Freaky." Sam smiled as he followed Blaine into one of the stalls, both of them choosing to stay clothed for now. "What's next? Chains and whips? You into feet?" This was a mixture of stalling and genuine curiousity. It wasn't gay to take an interest in your friends kinks. Especially when you're about to give him a golden shower.

"Only the feet of the hottest football player in the school..." Blaine placed a hand on his dick, rubbing it gently and looking at the oblivious hunk in front of him.

"C'mon Finn's feet are like the least remarkable things about him."

"I meant you, silly. But good to know you think Finn's remarkable." Step one to getting a guy to piss himself? Tease him. 

"Not like that. It's just-" Sam defense was cut off by Blaine gently placing his arms over his shoulders, as if they were going to start slow dancing. Step two, relax him.

"That's besides the point. All I want now is for you to wet yourself. Please?" Step three, beg him.

All of a sudden, a wet spot started forming in Sam's jeans. And he didn't even care. In fact he was dying to let it out. He heard a rumour that holding in your piss made you cum more, so that's what he did all day. The tickly, warm sensation of the liquid building up in his pants made his dick grow larger. Piss began spilling through the fabric of his jeans and down the shower drain, drenching him even more. Sam fell to his knees, looking up to a grinning Blaine. "You just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna join in?"

"Better idea." Blaine rushed to pull his pants down and let his uncut cock loose. Before Sam could be verbally surprised at the 'uncut' part, he got a hot stream of yellow piss in his face. He could've said "That's not part of the deal!" or "This is totally gay!", but he decided to leave it at a simple "Fuck...". As revenge for getting cum in his hair, Blaine gave extra attention to Sam's trouty mouth. At first Sam spat it out, but even he couldn't help himself from taking a few gulps.

After a good amount of moaning, pissing and various swear words, Blaine and Sam's streams subsided. The two of them then simply looked at eachother in silence. "Somehow you look even hotter when you're covered in piss." Blaine commented.

"Flattering. Gotta thank you for making me do that. Felt surprisingly freeing." 

"Anytime." Blaine and Sam were standing there, neither saying a word. Blaine thought this was the perfect moment. The one he'd been waiting for. He leaned in...

"We should probably shower. With water this time." Sam changed the subject quickly. "Y'know, just in case somebody walks in and sees us all hot, sweaty, covered in urine."

"Right, right." Blaine snapped out of it. What was he thinking? That wasn't the perfect moment, he was just being dumb. Totally. "I'm gonna shower at home and change into my Cheerios uniform now. If I get caught in the locker rooms I'm gonna be called a fag so..."

"Uhh yeah definitely. I mean me calling you that word is one of the vouchers so if you're not into it I don't mind changing it."

"It's fine. Thanks for the great birthday, Sam. See you Monday."


	3. Sexting 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short-ish text conversation. Blaine is bold, Sam is italics, narration is normal.  
> This chapter contains Will Schuester/Blaine which I know not everyone is partial to. You can skip this and still enjoy the rest of the story if you want.

At roughly 8pm, Blaine gets horny. And this horniness gets more powerful the later it is. Usually this means he watches some porn, jacks off and does his skincare routine. But now he had a new outlet, his best friend. So he sent a text.

**How about we go through some of these vouchers over the phone?**

_I'm down, but mind if I ask you something first?_

**Go ahead**

_What did Mr Schue say when I left? He took a bit to get back to class._

**He just told me to be more secretive and gave me the keys to his room.**

...  
...

**He also might've complimented how your cum tasted**

_Seriously? What a creep. Good to know that my baby juice is delicious though._

**Never call your cum 'baby juice' ever again. But that gives me a good segueway into a voucher I wanted to use. Send a text to Mr Schue saying you want to make up for your poor Spanish grades**

_That's not even in the book!_

**Well you left a few blank pages at the back. Nothing in the rules said I couldn't make my own vouchers.**

_Fine then, Anderson. But just one text. Give me his phone number._

The best part about being the teacher's pet? Blaine had most phone numbers of the teachers at McKinley. Except Sue, who he couldn't exactly suck up to. He sent Sam the number and patiently awaited a response.

_Oh my god. I want to bleach my eyes_

**What happened???**

_I said "Hey Mr Schue, Sam here. Blaine told me about what happened. Just wanted to say I'm sorry for flunking Spanish and would do anything to help boost my GPA.". He replied with this._

Blaine reluctantly opened the file Sam texted him. It was a video, about 2 minutes long. Mr Schue was rubbing the clear outline of his bulged sweatpants. "Hey there Sam, I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me. You've got the sweetest cum I've ever tasted... Daddy wants more. You're gonna have to prove to me how badly you want better grades. Maybe you could bring some friends of your's. I can't wait to..." And then the teacher went on a 54 second speech about the various things he'd do to Sam's "tight young ass'.

**Am I insane or is Mr Schue kind of hung? Creepy, but hung**

_He's kind of a pervert, Blaine. And now he thinks I'm gay just because I jerked off onto a guy's face._

**I'll say it was a joke, don't worry.**

...  
...

**I said "Sorry Mr Schue, Sam sent that as a dare. Don't worry, we won't tell anybody"**

Blaine might've been slightly lying. He did say that, but the text didn't end there. What he actually said was "Sorry Mr Schue, Sam sent that on a dare. Don't worry, we won't tell anybody. But I got a look at the video and I think I might take you up on your offer. Meet me after school tomorrow?". Sam was none the wiser.

_Phew. Mind if we move on so I can get that video out of my head?_

**Sure thing.**


	4. Nothing But Rim

The next Monday was one of the most awkward yet exciting days of Blaine's life. Things with Sam were going great, he agreed to wear his lucky jockstrap into school to trade with Blaine. And as for Mr Schue? Well their conversation lasted the weekend, so there was a _lot_ of build up that was about to reach it's climax (No pun intended). The two spent their nights discussing their fantasies about eachother, and the other guys in Glee club. Turns out Blaine wasn't the only guy who was interested in having fun with Mr Schue.

One problem that came up was Blaine's choice of who'd be fucking him that day. If he picked Sam, Mr Schue wouldn't get the tight hole he wanted. If he picked Mr Schue, he'd be missing out on Sam freaking Evans' rod going up his ass. So he made a schedule of sorts:

-Find Sam in the morning  
-Make out in the Spanish room, use some tickets

-Tease Mr Schue throughout the day  
-During lunch, go into the bathroom with Sam and use tickets  
-After school, fuck Mr Schue

And this wasn't including classes either, it was a pretty packed day. Luckily everything stayed on schedule, starting with meeting Sam in the Spanish room.

"God I'm glad to see you again." Blaine locked the door behind him, seeing Sam sitting on a desk.

"And I'm even gladder to see you. That's a word, right?" Sam stood up. "Did what you asked. Even came in them last night. To straight porn. Of women." Sam lowered his pants just enough to show off some stains on the old tighty whities.

"Then why did I get 30 notifications of you frantically liking and then un-liking one of my pictures?" Blaine smiled. He loved watching Sam pretend to be straight, but sometimes he wished he'd just accept his feelings.

"My uh... My phone got hacked. And stolen. Got it back now." Sam was an awful liar. Didn't stop him from trying.

"Right. Well either way I've got a proposition. At lunch, meet me in the toilets. We're setting up a glory hole."

"Didn't some guy get his dick bitten off last time? They're against the rules for a reason."

"I didn't bite his dick off, okay? I just used a bit too much teeth." Blaine knew exactly what Sam was referring to. A year ago he thought it would be a good idea to practise sucking Kurt's dick by setting up a glory hole in the men's bathroom. Didn't turn out too good. "That's besides the point. But for now, I'm starving. And you've got a snack in your pants."

"Sorry man I stopped carrying granola bars around like that a few months ago. There were crumbs everywhere."

"I'm talking about your ass, Sam."

"Ohh okay. Just watch for granola crumbs." Sam joked, but Blaine didn't find it that funny. The blonde boy bent over the desk and pointed his ass towards Blaine.

Blaine eagerly pulled his friends pants down and was overwhelmed by the stench of his "lucky" underwear. "I hate that I think this is hot." Blaine muttered to himself before yanking the tighty whities out of the way and getting to the real show. Just when Blaine thought Sam couldn't get any hotter, he saw the blonde boy's hole. It was pink, hairless, and found between two thick cheeks. And undeniably virgin. "Do you have some kind of routine for keeping your ass so perfect?"

"I didn't even know I was meant to wash down there till Artie mentioned it a week ago. Maybe I'm just naturally gifted." Sam reached back and jiggled his soft cheeks. Blaine couldn't help give them a few shakes too. Without warning, he shoved his nose right in front of Sam's hole and didn't regret a thing. He couldn't control himself and began to sniff, lick and kiss wildly. It was like he was possessed. But Sam had no complaints. Nobody had come anywhere near his ass before so this was a whole new world. Blaine's tongue attempted to penetrate Sam's tight scphincter but couldn't, so he simply licked up any bead of sweat that lay between his plump ass.

"Fuck...I think I'm gonna..." Sam moaned. Blaine was confused. He knew his tongue was good, but good enough to make a guy cum without touching his dick? Maybe he was-. That thought was interupted by a blast of hot air hitting the pretty boy's face. Fart. Sam was going to fart.

"You are so fucking lucky that's one of my kinks." Blaine deeply inhaled the scent and went back to licking. Eventually, his tongue got tired and he was pretty sure he'd licked it enough to dissolve a layer of skin like a tootsie roll, so he stopped.

"That was... eye opening." Sam stood back up, about to pull his back up until he realised he owed Blaine his lucky underwear. "Am I just meant to go commando?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring a spare pair for you." Blaine grew an evil grin, reaching into his bag and pulling out laced lingerie.

He expected a reaction of disgust from Sam. Maybe even anger. But Sam was more than happy to put them on. "Always wondered what they felt like. Thanks for the gift, Anderson." Sam smugly put his trousers back on, lingerie underneath, and walked away. "See you at lunch."


	5. The Hole Story

"That sure is a glory hole alright..." Sam commented. He knew Blaine wouldn't be lazy with his glory hole but this seemed kinda extra. The edge of the hole was cushioned, and he had a donation box just underneath. "How'd you get the stuff to make it?"

"Well a while back I... persuaded Kurt's dad to give me some tools for the last glory hole." Blaine said this as if fucking your ex boyfriend's dad to build a gloryhole was a normal thing to do.

Sam was going to point out the moral and legal problems with that, but decided to leave it. "I've never sucked a dick before. Shouldn't I be on the other side?"

"Nope, because you're gonna learn. I talked to Mike, he's totally cool with you practising on him. He'd fuck a taco, his standards aren't that high. Then we'll alternate whenever we get tired. Split the profit 50/50. Sound good?"

"I can't suck Mike's dick! He's my friend. What if Finn comes along? Or Puck? Or... Actually nevermind, not Artie. But still!"

Blaine put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam Evans. You gave me a facial, farted in my face and sexted Mr Schuester. This should be no big deal to you. You're free to sit back and watch but I'd love your help. I've locked the stall door and covered the top. No one's gonna know it's you." The boys heard the toilet door open and knew that was their sign to shut up. 

The flaccid dick that poked through the hole was undoubtedly Mike Chang's. Tina wasn't lying when she said the stereotypes about Asian guys weren't true. He was packing atleast 8 inches of cut meat when hard. Sam placed his lips around it reluctantly and it was like something in his head clicked into place. He couldn't believe he'd never sucked cock before. It felt weirdly natural. Blaine whispered instructions to him. "Use more tongue." "Lick his balls" "Don't gag so much."

Once the dancer finished, Sam was left with a trouty mouth full of cum. He couldn't swallow, that would be gay, so he opened the toilet lid and spat it out. Mike dropped a few dollars into the box and left.

"Not bad for a rookie." Blaine said, proud of his 'straight' friend. Before he could give any tips or advice, the schoolbell rung, signalling that they were about to get a surge of customers.

Some guys just wanted a few licks and kisses, others were determined to bust a load. And then there were some people that just need to go to the toilet and didn't even notice the hole in the stall or the eyes peeking through. 

One particular time, Sam got a text while Blaine was busy sucking off some random senior. "I'm about to hit up this gloryhole. Wanna come with?" Great, just what he needed. Puck would be stopping by. While he wasn't against the idea of sucking the quarterback's dick, he wasn't gonna be able to conceal his identity much longer. 

Surely enough, the toilet door swung open and Noah Puckerman strolled into the stall beside Blaine and Sam. "Just the usual, Blaine." He said confidently, sticking his hard cock through the hole. Blaine wasn't lying, this guy was hung like a horse. "Hold on a sec. Who's in there with you?" Sam turned white. Blaine clearly hadn't done the best job of covering every exit.

"Don't worry about it!" Blaine shouted back, eager to get sucking and wanting to protect Sam.

"I gotta know if there's any more fags in the school, Blaine." Puck was the only straight guy that Blaine would allow to say 'fag'. Well, 'straight' should be taken with a grain of salt. But it just sounded kinda hot when it came from him.

"I'll unlock the stall, come around." Blaine stood up and began to unlock the door, making Sam panic even more.

"Sam fuckin' Evans." Puck's cock was still standing to attention, but Sam was more focused on the look on the jock's face. "I'm honestly not that surprised. Those lips were made to suck dick." 

"I-I'm not gay or anything its just a long story."

"Hey man, no judgement from me. Even straight guys can be fags. I'll keep your secret for you. For a price. Let's split this cash 3 ways. I get 33%."

Blaine spoke up. "What's in it for us?"

"Not only do I keep Sam's dirty little secret, I'll be your bodyguard. Make sure these guys pay generously. I'll get you guys some refreshments, keep track of any snitches. It's a sweet deal if you ask me."

"I'm in." Sam would do anything to make sure this stuff doesn't get spread around. Blaine was just happy to be working with Puck. That guy knew his way around glory holes.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. Now back to work." Puck went back to the other stall and prepared to get his duck sucked. "Show him how it's done Blaine."

Sam watched in awe as Blaine took the entire length in his mouth without even gagging. Puck explained how he helped with that. "A few months back he came to me for help. I graciously let him puke on my cock for 4 hours as he destroyed his gag reflex. And his voice for a bit. Worth it though." 

"How long is that thing anyway? Blaine said it was the biggest in the Glee club."

"Yep. Won't give any specific details but its measured in hands like a donkey. If I'm too horny I get dizzy sometimes."

That sentence made Sam a little happier that his dick was smaller than Puck's. Impressing girls wasn't worth more than being able to stand up. 

"Fuck you're good at this Anderson. I'm gonna nut in Sam's mouth." Puck moaned. Blaine moved out of the way and gestured to the blonde to take his place.

"Oh I dont-" Sam started talking, but was interrupted.

"I'll tell the whole school you're a fag unless you swallow this, Evans." That was enough for Sam to open his mouth and let the jock cum down his throat. Blaine was also right about this, the dude's cum tasted like ash and roadkill. "That's better. Now let's get some fuckin cash!"


	6. Private Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, Mr Schue focused chapter. I know he's not everyone's cup of tea so feel free to skip if teacher/student makes you uncomfortable.

If there was one thing that drove Mr Schuester insane, it was teasing. Whenever Blaine saw him, he'd bend over to pick something up, or slightly adjust his jeans, and that was almost enough to send the teacher over the edge. But he kept it together long enough for the two to finally get some alone time after school.

"Take a seat." Mr Schue said, welcoming Blaine into the classroom. Blaine pulled up a chair in front of the teacher's desk. "Heard about your little business. I know it's wrong but I was so damn tempted to come in."

"Maybe you could drop by tomorrow? I'll let Puck know that you've got a private reservation."

"I think I'll need more space than just a bathroom stall to do what I want to do to you..." Mr Schue stood up, revealing his bulge through his pants and making his way over to behind Blaine's chair. 

"And what would that be?" Blaine could smell the teacher's manly scent from where he was sitting. He felt his dick twitch.

"Depends on what side of me you want. We could take it slow, get some dinner, cuddle, have a nice chat. Or I could pull you by the hair, bend you over that table and fuck you like an animal until you pass out." Mr Schue placed his two hands on Blaine's shoulders and gently massaged him, his cock pressing against the student's hair.

"Promise to fuck me after I pass out?" Blaine stood up and began to unbutton Mr Schue's shirt hastily. He ran his hands through the thick chest hair, twisting and playing with the teacher's nipples. 

Mr Schue didn't respond to Blaine's request verbally. He simply pull the student in for a kiss. Blaine's mouth and pillowy lips were practically attacked by Mr Schue's tongue. The teacher was desperate to get a taste of the student that had been teasing and him for so long. Eventually, they broke the kiss out of pure impatience. 

Blaine lay down on the table, ass pointing towards his horny teacher and eyes making direct contact with that bulge in his pants. 

"I brought some oil for lube..." Mr Schue ran to grab the bottle of oil from his bag, not wanting to waste a minute.

"Won't that dissolve the condom though?" 

"What condom?" The teacher threw his pants to the side and slipped out of his underwear  
His throbbing cock was finally released and it was dying to penetrate Blaine's pink hole. 

Blaine turned red. That thing was about to tear him in to. With no condom. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

The last thing Blaine saw before passing out was Mr Schue oiling his absolute monster of a member with a grin on his face.

\---  
\---

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Mr Schue now had pants on, but he was still shirtless and sweaty. There was a sharp pain in Blaine's sphincter, and something was dripping. Either blood or sweat. 

"What happened?" Blaine was lying down on a table, his head groggy. 

"You passed out before right as my dick entered you. Its a shame you weren't awake for the best bit but lucky for you I got it on camera." As Mr Schue was explaining what happened, Blaine looked around. The sky was significantly darker out the window. 

"How long was I out?" 

"Long enough for me to get 3... No actually, 4 loads in you. 5 including the janitor." 

Blaine disregarded the janitor comment and focused on the fact that he could still feel the cum inside him, swishing about. "Is there a buttplug in me?" 

"I've kinda got a kink for impregnating guys so I hope you don't mind." 

"Mr Schue," Blaine sat up straight on the table, still naked. "This is an incredibly hot scenario. But I really wish I got to feel you fuck me. I don't suppose you're down for another round?" 

"Sorry Blaine, I've got Spanish papers to grades and a wife at home that can actually get pregnant. I would love to do this another time though." 

"I totally get it. One last kiss before I go?" Blaine requested shyly, knowing what would come next. 

Mr Schue gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. Which turned into a deep and passionate kiss. Soon he was taking his pants right off again. "You're too fuckin cute for my own good."


	7. Bedroom Hijinks

"And then he literally lifted me off the ground and started fucking me while I grabbed onto his neck. It was like the hottest thing ever." Blaine said into his phone. After waddling home from his session with Mr Schue, he had to tell someone, and he thought a certain someone might be curious about it.

"That's cool, man. Is there another reason you called or did you just want to tell me about how hard our pervert teacher can suck your toes." Sam asked. He loved talking to Blaine abkut everything, but this was going a bit too far.

"Well, I sucked his toes. But I'm sorry for rambling it was just a really like surreal experience y'know? Don't know how I'm gonna sing in front of the guy who- Nevermind. Tell me about your day."

"Well after I came home I got a text from Puck. He's down to reopen the glory hole and so am I. You want in?"

"Duh, it's so much fun. Can't believe we made that much off of just one lunch break. Now that we're on the topic of tickets, actually, mind if I use one?"

"Yeah, I'm not at anything else. Go ahead."

"Great, I wanna have phone sex."

"Look I'm all for sexual exploration but I'm not about to shove an iPhone up my ass Blaine." 

"No, it's not that..." Blaine slipped one hand down his pants, Sam's voice alone was doing the job. "It's were we talk sexually over the phone. I'll start." Blaine coughed and tried to make his voice more sexual. "What are you into, Sam?"

"I really like football. Oh, I'm really documentaries about tigers and lions too." Sam said innocently. He was actually watching one about this pack of lions and how they hunt in different ways. But that was besides the point.

"I mean during sex. What turns on you?"

"Women. And tits. Vagina's a big turn on for me. But like if a girl used to be a guy I'm totally down for that too. Sex is all about being open minded."

Blaine sighed. This wasn't working. "How's about you come over? I think we need to talk. In person. Not about tigers and lions."

"Sure thing. On my way."

\---  
\---

Sam entered his friends bedroom, followed by Blaine himself. "Can't believe I've never met your parents. Your dad's so muscular." He took his spot on the edge of Blaine's black and white bed. Surprisingly minimalist for such a colourful character.

"Yeah, comes with the job. Handles horses and cows and stuff." Blaine took a seat beside Sam. "I don't know how to put this in a softer way but we need to talk about your sexuality."

"What is there to talk about? I'm straight. That's a really cool poster by the way." 

"I've got an idea. Close your eyes." Blaine put one hand on Sam's shoulder to earn his trust.

"This better not be one of those things where I open my eyes and you're naked." Sam reluctantly agreed to Blaine's plan and closed his eyes.

"Keep them closed. I want you to imagine something, alright? You just won a big game-"

"Bit unrealistic, but go on."

Blaine rolled his eyes and goes back to whispering in Sam's ear. "You just won a non important game and you're in the locker room. Across from you is a bunch of your teammates. Muscular guys, all sweaty after the big game. One by one they start taking off their tops. One in particular catches your eye. Finn Hudson. He's about to go into the showers. Piece by piece he removes his clothes. Until he's there in a jockstrap. You can see the outline of his cut cock. His thick, pale ass shines with sweat. He smiles at you." Blaine looks down. Mission success. "Open your eyes."

Sam opens his eyes after realising that he was daydreaming. "What was the point of that? I see that every week its not like I'm hard or anything." Sam looks down. "Oh." 

"Sam, I don't want to put any labels on you because that's something personal. But you are not straight. The sooner you accept you're attracted to guys the better your life will be." 

"I'm not into dudes, Blaine! I get that you like me and that's fine but just because I got a boner one time doesn't mean I'm a flaming gay. Sure I've sucked dick and then you ate my ass and then I sent dick pics to Mr Schue but I've never even kissed a dude! "

Blaine knew it. _This_ was the perfect moment. He didn't care about Sam's rejection or how he apparently also sexted a teacher, he just wanted the blonde boy to himself. Blaine kissed Sam. Blaine kissed his best friend. On those trouty lips that he couldn't stop thinking about and...

Fireworks. Just like Finn said. Blaine couldn't speak for Sam but his whole world just lit up. He waited for Sam to pull away. But he didn't. They kept going. Until they stopped. 

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god." Sam repeated to himself, breathing heavily. 

"Did you see fireworks too?" 

Sam didn't respond verbally. He just nodded. Blaine sighed deeply.

"Wanna do it again?" 

"N-not yet. I need to... I need to think." Sam lay back on the bed. Blaine decided to give him some space and simply looked up at the ceiling. He did it. He finally did it. He kissed Sam freakin' Evans. The blonde boy finally spoke. "I also totally like girls. Does that mean I'm bilingual?" 

Blaine laughed and lay down beside Sam. "Bisexual. And not necessarily. You could be pansexual. Or gay. Or straight and overly horny." 

"No this wasn't a one off." Sam explained, staring upwards. "I realise now that I like a lot of guys. Like-" 

"Finn?" Blaine interjected. 

"I was gonna say your dad. But Finn too. And Puck. And my mailman. And ummm.... and you, Blaine." 

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." 

"That I like your dad?" Sam was joking, but he realised it probably seemed like he was serious. "I'm kidding. And just so you know I think I've liked you for a while. I was just kinda scared. Of my emotions, not you." 

"That does explain the chequebook." 

"Right, the chequebook." Sam sat up, an idea springing to mind. "Could you give it to me for a sec?" 

"Sure..." Blaine said, confused. He grabbed it off his bedside locker. 

Sam yanked the chequebook out of Sam's hands and ripped it in half. "No more tickets."

"Why not?" Blaine was half angry and half sad. There were still like a dozen or so tickets he wanted to use.

"Because we," Sam placed his hand on Blaine's. "Are boyfriends. And boyfriends don't need vouchers to do kinky shit together." 

Blaine was speechless. This had to be a dream. But them he felt Sam's hand wrapped around his. It wasn't. "Are you sure you're ready to just jump into a relationship like this? You just came to terms with your sexuality like a few minutes ago." 

"Nope, but I trust you enough to know you're ready. But there will be some rules that we gotta sort out." 

"And then can we fuck?" Blaine gave his puppy dog eyes, but he didn't need to. 

"Blaine Devon Anderson. Once we get this out of the way we will fuck like tigers. Not as often as rabbits, but fast and hard. And your dad can join in if he wants." Blaine didn't have time to respond before Sam spoke. "Rule 1, no more fucking every guy that comes your way. I want you to respect yourself. Keep it to like 2 guys a week. Not including me. Also, if you fuck any of the guys from Glee club you have to let me join. Deal?" 

"Fine by me. I've also got a rule. We're gonna tell Mr Schue we're dating. We don't have to tell anyone else you don't want to. But he's kinda been shipping you and me for a while so it'll make him happy."

"Let him know I'm totally down for a threesome as long as he stops calling himself 'Daddy'. Is that all?" 

"That's all." Blaine smiled and took off his shirt. He reached under his bed and felt around for a bit before pulling out a set of flavoured condoms. He threw them onto Sam.

"Gay guys use condoms?" Sam thought about it for a minute. "Oh my God can one of us get pregnant?!"

"Never change, Sam."


	8. Epilogue that happens the morning after

"Gotta say," Sam returned up to Blaine's bedroom after getting himself something to drink. It was the morning after, and they'd pretty much fucked the whole night. Blaine couldn't be happier. "That was the best glass of milk I've had in a while."

"Have you never tried soy milk before? Even the carton is fancy." Blaine was sitting at his computer, working on an assignment that was due. Best part about the Winter months was the chance of a snow-in. And it looks like Lady Luck was smiling on Blaine pretty hard after all that happened in the last 24 hours. 

"No, this was a clear bottle. In the fridge? It was near the eggs?" Sam took a bite of his buttered toast. He looked over to who he could finally call his boyfriend. 

"Sam... we're vegans. My dad keeps bottles in the fridge to preserve horse semen." 

"Please tell me you're fucking with me Blaine." Sam nearly spat his toast out and was ready to go puke in the nearest toilet. 

"Yeah I'm joking, don't worry about it" He wasn't joking. But why crush the poor guy's heart. "Anyways, since there's no school today I was thinking we could watch a movie? Like boyfriends do?"

"Oooor..." Sam moved over to Blaine and wrapped his arms over his shoulder. "We could have just a _biiiiiit_ more sex and then watch a movie."

Blaine smiled. Sam really was the man for him. "I haven't actually had fun with your feet yet..."

Sam smiled back and jumped onto the bed, making it creak a bit. "You amaze me. You've got a fetish for like every body part out there."

"I've just got a fetish for hot blondes with like perfect bodies." Anderson went to the bottom of the bed, Sam's feet in front of him.

"If I meet any I'll be sure to send them your way." Sam smiled as Blaine began to sniff and kiss his feet. He was so gentle. It was weird how someone could be so extremely kinky and horny but so compassionate at the same time. And it turns out having your feet licked doesn't feel half bad.

Blaine was having the time of his damn life. Screw how it feels to have your feet licked, it feels ten times better to lick feet. He got in every crevice, around every toe and over every inch of his sole. He was like a machine, knowing where to take deep breathes and where to kiss. The smell of Sam's feet drove him nuts and he could've done this forever. "Anderson, you've been down there for 20 minutes." Sam called, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry, I just kinda got lost I guess. Movie time?" Blaine gave one final kiss to Sam's feet before jumping beside his new boyfriend on the bed. 

"Movie time." Sam kissed Blaine's head, before sending a message to a certain someone else

_"Hey Mr Schue, just thought you'd wanna know me and Sam are officially dating. (See pic attached for him worshipping my feet). Totally down for a threesome. In the meantime I was thinking you could tell me more about some of the things you wanna do to me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is likely the end of this fic. Thanks for all the support. I do have plans for a followup though! Either:  
> -Dad Swap. Sam and Blaine plan on seducing each others dad's (And maybe Sam's aged up brother)
> 
> or
> 
> -Mr Schue and Blaine teach Sam the wonders of anal, with toys, fingering, dick, etc
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see!


End file.
